


Devil's Flesh and Bones

by vagrantBreath



Category: Vampire Killer | Castlevania: Bloodlines
Genre: Harpies, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrantBreath/pseuds/vagrantBreath
Summary: John really,reallyhates fighting harpies.





	Devil's Flesh and Bones

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't as funny as I think it is but sometimes I just have to indulge myself. If you look [here](https://youtu.be/XUfsvVDeps0?t=9m59s), you can see when harpies take fatal damage in Bloodlines, sometimes their heads come off and they go into a bleed animation that lags the game considerably. Me being me, I have to come up with an in-universe reason why this happens. I know the real reason is programming meeting hardware, but let me indulge myself.

Despite all that happened, all the war that had gone on around them, all the monsters unleashed by Elisabeth Bartley, Italy was still quite gorgeous.

Too bad John couldn't appreciate it as he dodged another incoming swoop from a harpy. He grit his teeth, the warmth of the fully powered Vampire Killer heating his hands. The holy fire wreathing it, unlocked by the magical power of the man next to him, made short work of the monsters of the night. But of all the monsters they had fought so far, none had been as aggravating as these damned harpies! He couldn't wait to get through Italy, find Elisabeth, and finish this entire thing.

As Eric leapt into the air, aimed straight at an incoming harpy, John turned to see another one coming for him. Two at once? His whip cracked out, once, twice, each snap hitting the monster solidly before causing it to squeal and land in a meaty thud by his feet, blood pooling on the ground around him. John turned, the Vampire Killer racing towards the second harpy's head. The strike hit true, causing the head to rip clean from the harpy's body. Blood sprayed from the feathered demon's neck, coating John from head to toe. The blood blinded him for a moment as he reached up to wipe his eyes clean-

Only for the newly decapitated harpy to rush at him with the last of its strength, claws sinking deep into his arms. The sudden attack caused him to lose his grip on the Vampire Killer, and the holy flame fell silent for the moment as it slithered to the ground. John grit his teeth, reaching up to throw the harpy off of him as suddenly a spear pierced the harpy, the flames of the weapon an inch from his nose before Eric pulled the spear back, bringing the harpy with him.

"Dios mío," Eric commented, his eyes taking in the mess coating John. "Are you okay, my friend?"

John picked up the Vampire Killer again, looking at the harpy, then over at Eric.

"I hate harpies."


End file.
